1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for repairing cracked glass and more particularly to a portable device for repairing cracked automobile windshields in place on the automobile.
2. Description of the Related Art
Devices and methods for using a chemical repair liquid for repairing automobile windshields in situ are well known in the art. In general, a repair liquid is introduced into the crack. Various degrees of pressure, and vacuum have been used to get the liquid into the crack and evacuate the air from the crack. U.S. Pat. No. 4,280,861 to Schwartz discloses a typical conventional repair device in which remote motor-driven pumps are used to supply both vacuum and pressure to inject repair liquid into a crack. U.S. Pat. No. 4,385,015 to Klettke discloses a similar device in which pressure is provided by a pressure screw and vacuum is provided by a remote pump.
There are a number of disadvantages in the prior art devices which use both pressure and vacuum which are overcome by the present invention.
There is a need for a small, simple device that is completely portable so that it can be used without motor driven vacuum pumps or pressure pumps.
It is desirable that the device attach easily and quickly to a windshield.
It is further desirable that such a device be easy to clean and be re-usable.